The Charmed and The Cursed
by lerathegreat
Summary: The Halliwell sisters moved to Beacon Hills. They needed a fresh start, but with new jobs and new people they found something more than the three of them had ever expected. The Charmed ones, as they were called, are the most powerful witches in history. They have to fight evil and help the innocent and somehow Beacon Hills is the place where supernatural creatures tend to show up.


**Hello!**

**A couple of days ago I started rewatching the first season of Teen Wolf. I have only seen season 1 and 2, so I'm not sure that I will go further in my fanfiction and I wasn't going to add new characters from the latest seasons in the storyline. I have been a big fan of Charmed since childhood, and I wanted to write a fanfic about them one day. Some ideas came into my mind when I started to think how to combine the world of the Charmed and Beacon Hills. My favourite was always Prue, so she is the main character of my story. She will have a romantic storyline with Derek, so Andy doesn't exist in my story, although I loved him with Prue. I am currently thinking about whether I should add to the plot Leo or Cole, so one sister will go to Peter Hale. Piper may seem more suitable as she is older, but I love Leo... You can help me to decide on some things like that in the reviews. ;) I also want to include some demons from Charmed into the plot. If you have any preferences, tell me which demons would you want to see in Beacon Hills! Barbas is definitely going to be there, but I'm not sure about others.**

**My history will focus on the Charmed and the elder generation of characters of Teen Wolf, but our favourite teens are the large and important part of it too. Hunters will not only be involved with werewolves, but with some other creatures too, I think. They will be aware of witches and will try to work with them, but they will have their difficulties.**

**So, this is pretty much everything I have to say for now. Don't judge my English too much - I'm Russian and I've recently started to write in English and it has been pretty difficult. I will be very grateful for your help and comment on my grammar and vocabulary.**

**Thank you for getting interested in my story! I hope you'll enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**Sincerely yours, Valery.**

_**Something Wicca This Way Goes **_

_**[On The Wolf Moon]**_

"Piper! I have been trying to wake you up for 20 minutes already! You have to get up before I leave, otherwise you will miss your interview!"

"Stop yelling, I've been in the shower all this time!" Piper entered the kitchen with a towel around her head and took a seat behind her elder sister at the large table with two steaming cups of coffee and plates with eggs and bacon.

Prue gave her sister an apologetic look and placed one of the plates on Piper's side of the table. She just didn't want Piper to be late on such an important day. Prue Halliwell was always the responsible one of the three Halliwell sisters, although Piper had recently tried to be not far behind. Prue was a workaholic with high expectations for herself and other people. That is why they both ended up in a little town of Beacon Hills, California. Hard to believe, but for the time it was their best option: Prue had just graduated from University and Piper tried to find her place in the word of French or Italian food – she still didn't decide which one she liked more. They had a beautiful large house at San-Francisco and a flat in London, where Prue studied at a top-ranked University, but they couldn't find a suitable position there. Piper's lack of experience and Prue's wish to find a well-paid _and_ interesting job, made them look for other places. With a few calls made by one of Prue's friends, she got an offer from a branch office of the Buckland Auction House in Beacon Hills. They said she could get a place at the main office in San-Francisco in less than a year, considering her education, talent and persistence. Prue could give a good impression when it came to work, but she was somehow reserved and seemed a little tough for a young woman she was. Even at school children used to call her snobby. Piper joked that it was because of Prue's British accent: their family lived in London for the first years of her life and their mother and grandmother were British, so she acquired their accent. Piper was 4 years younger and started speaking almost at the age of 5 – she wasn't a talkative child, her parents even thought she was deaf at first, so she and the youngest Halliwell – Phoebe – sounded mostly American. But the true reason for Prue's seriousness was that she was the oldest person in their little family now. Their mother died when they were children and their precious Grams when Prue was 22. As for the father, he left not long before their mother's death. She had to take all the responsibility for her sisters, but that all was too much for a teenager: Piper had a break down back then and Phoebe just went wild. She couldn't comfort them as she wasn't very soft and caring with people, so she decided to give them some space and stayed in England to finish her education and she did her best, so she could take care of them in the future. Phoebe and Piper lived at their house in San-Francisco, their distant relative who also lived in San-Francisco looked after them sometimes and Prue tried to send them money at every opportunity. When she was back in California, she found Piper back on track: she had finished the cookery classes with one of the best San-Francisco chefs being her teacher. She wanted a job in a small restaurant with nice interior and delicious food and she found one that seemed a lot like that in Beacon Hills and it needed a new cook, so they left San-Francisco without a second thought. But Phoebe chose another way. She felt lost and confused when Prue left and couldn't forgive her that easily. It had been three weeks since sister talked to her. Phoebe was somewhere in New York with a 30-something guy she had met a few months ago. They had decided that if she wasn't back in 4 or 5 weeks, they would involve the police. She wasn't more than a child at the age of 18.

"Have you heard from Phoebe?" Piper asked and immediately regretted it seeing as her sister's brow furrowed. "No" was her short and displeased answer. That wasn´t a good topic for a discussion, especially because Prue was very irritable in the morning. Piper decided she better eat her eggs, let a loud sigh and looked at the window. The neighbourhood was quite nice, with a lot of parking zones and small coffee shops around. She thought she could live in a place like that all her life, having a caring husband and many noisy kids. She smiled at the thought, but the smile disappeared as she turned to look at her sister. Prue didn´t seem a mother material at the first sight. She never talked about family or having kids. She was still adjusting to live without Mom, after all these years. And Grams´death, being the last straw, turned her in a joyless, continually worrying about everything robot. All Piper wished sometimes was seeing a genuine smile on Prue´s lips again.

"There was another animal attack in Beacon Hills last night..." came from the TV-set that was almost always on, as Piper hated being in silence. Prue's brows furrowed more, if it was even possible. She ripped her eyes of the large book on the modern history of art she had been reading and started to listen carefully. That was a second attack and nobody could tell for sure what had been attacking people. Prue noted to herself that she should find some kind of a protection for Piper as her pepper spray probably wouldn't work and start saving money for a car, so it would be safer for her sister to get home from work. She was sure Piper would get the job. Her cooking skills were great, unlike Prue's, unfortunately. She was the only woman in the family who could only make eggs. But she cooked it well, at least as Piper tried to ensure her, but the plate standing in front of her was now almost half-full.

"Aren't you hungry? Or is it that bad?" "No-no, it must be the interview" Piper's thoughts were a mess that morning. She dreamt about kids and a beautiful garden one second and shook with fear as she imagined the worst ways her interview could go at another. She always was worrying about things going wrong, because she was a little awkward and shy. She couldn't get why Prue was so confident but still rarely got along with people. The only socially skilled person among the three sisters was Phoebe. That was one of the reasons Piper missed her so much. In a new town Phoebe could easily make friends, but Piper couldn't, and Prue just didn't care to try. Her company were her books and museum exhibits.

"I'm leaving, there are things to be done before my boss comes. Good luck! You will do just fine! Call me as soon as you get the job" Prue's voice stopped Piper's thoughts. Her sister didn't sound too happy when she said the word "boss". As far as Piper knew, he was some kind of an arrogant snob, as Prue put it, but what Prue didn't know that it was basically her nickname at school. Neither Piper nor Phoebe dared to tell her that, even when years had passed.

"Bye! See you in the evening!" Piper's eyes were sad when she said it. She wished Prue could at least hug her, as Phoebe would, but that wasn't Prue's way of showing affection. Sometimes Piper wondered whether Prue had one.

Last days weren't easy for Scott McCall. His life changed over one night that he wished he could erase for good. But there wasn't a way to change the past, so Scott had to put up with the truth. He was turned into a werewolf because of a single bite on a night when he and his best friend Stiles went into the woods looking for a body of the dead girl killed there several nights before. Stiles Stilinski was a son of the sheriff and it made his father's life very complicated, because his son was too curious and too quick for his liking. On the other hand, Sheriff Stilinski could keep an eye on Stiles and help him out of trouble sometimes. Although, each year it became more difficult as Stiles learnt how to avoid his father when it was needed and how to get the useful information to plan another adventure. The only time he regretted that he had overheard something that he shouldn't have heard was the last time, because it led to consequences he could never imagine. Scott McCall was now a werewolf. One day they didn't know what such creatures even existed in the real world and then they have to find out how to deal with it. Scott was overwhelmed with power sometimes and could become the best lacrosse player in the history of their school but each full moon he put his and other people's lives at risk because of his new werewolf instincts. Scott's life became too difficult for a 16-year-old. All he wanted was to date Allison Argent – a beautiful new girl at school – and play lacrosse. And now he had to learn how to keep his animal instincts in control and avoid werewolf-hunters when one of them was Allison's father. Everything was like in a nightmare. The only girl he ever liked was a hunter's daughter, he couldn't control himself and he didn't know a thing about werewolves except for the things google could find. The only werewolf he knew was Derek Hale – a creepy man living in an old house where his family had burnt 10 years ago. Scott blamed him for the murders and the bite and wished Derek Hale had never been born. Actually, Derek wasn't the only person Scott didn't want to see alive at the time. He genuinely hated Derek for his doings, but some people at school could make him even angrier sometimes. Jackson – the school's golden boy – somehow figured out Scott had some kind of superpowers and wanted Scott to share his secret with him so that he could be as fast and good on the field as Scott was. He didn't want to hear about consequences, he just craved for power. Unfortunately, this trait that many people - and other creatures - shared always made other people's lives hell.

Piper sat in the living-room sorting books and other stuff from the boxes they didn't have time to go through since they moved in the house. She knew Prue was always too tired after work and decided to do it herself. Piper was in great spirits – she got the job at the restaurant. She waited for Prue to come home after work so that they could have a dinner and a little wine to celebrate it. She remembered that a bottle of fine wine was somewhere in the boxes. She found it in the fourth box and noted that there wasn't anything left, except for the old wooden chest that stood among all the boxes. Piper couldn't explain it to Prue, but she had a feeling that they needed to take the chest from their old house. It had been locked as long as she remembered herself, but she remembered Grams saying that it was a very old family relic. Piper moved it into the corner of the room and went to the kitchen with the bottle of Merlot. She was cutting vegetables for the Greek salad when she heard the front door open. Every evening after work Prue looked exhausted. Piper knew it was because she took some extra work to earn more money and now she was glad that she could now add her salary to Prue's.

"Hi, chef! Tell me everything about it!" Prue sat in front of Piper and took a knife to help her sister.

"Well, the Chef is French and he seems to be pretty demanding, but that's just what I need. He knows his work and I can learn a lot there. I haven't felt so happy and excited for so long, we have to celebrate today with a Merlot and a nice movie" Piper smiled and went on to the fish she had planned to cook.

"You are the best young chef in this town, I'm sure"

"It's not so hard to be the best when the town is so small" Piper said. She didn't want her sister to think about her better than she was. She didn't really feel very confident about her cooking. She didn't really feel confident about anything.

"Don't say that, it has some advantages. I haven't seen a traffic gam for days!"

A sudden ring at the door distracted them from the conversation. Piper raised an eyebrow and Prue furrowed. They didn't know anyone in the neighbourhood yet. Sisters went to the door and when they opened it a smiling widely 18-years girl – _Phoebe_, of course – rushed inside and gave them a hug.

"Surprise!"

"Oh my God, Phoebe, I'm so glad to see you!" Piper hugged Phoebe back and it seemed even that she could cry of happiness a little.

"Me too! I have so many things to tell you! I gave aunt Lucy a call to find out where you are and it turned out you left San-Francisco which I had been pretty sick of, so I thought it was a good idea to join you here. Small towns can be cool too, yeah?" Phoebe looked at Prue who didn't look as happy as Piper. She was relieved but she also was a little mad at her little sister for not contacting them earlier, for not thinking about them as much as they did think about her.

"Prue, how are you?" Phoebe had an apologetic expression and her voice sounded a little scared.

"Everything's fine. We have a room for you on the second floor, first door at the right" Prue's voice was cold. As usual.

"Oh, thanks! That's nice… Look what I've got!" She showed them the ouija that they loved to play with when they were kids. Her sisters noticed that she didn't have a lot of things with her – just a purse, a little bag and the board. "I was at home in San-Francisco before I came here and realized how much I missed this thing! It has mother's handwriting in it, remember?"

"Yes, it says some odd things about power of three... We never figured it out" Piper took the board and showed Phoebe way to the kitchen.

The dinner went quite smoothly. Prue was silent and Phoebe talked even more than usual. She told them a hundred stories about her staying in New York and was happy to know that Piper got a new job. She tried to chat Prue up, but it wasn't that simple. Phoebe knew she had to make up for her behavior and decided that she would start looking for a job first thing in the morning. Prue would appreciate some responsibility. But for now she had some time to bond with her sisters.

"Let's get to the board!" Phoebe jumped from the table and ran into the living room.

"I'll clean everything up, go with her" Prue finally gave a smile at the childish manners of her sister.

"Okay, but you should come too when you finish" Piper kissed her sister her cheek and joined Phoebe in the living room.

"So, what do we want to know?"

"Whether Prue will have sex this year!"

Both sisters giggled and started to discuss the New York men and compare them tp Californian. A few minutes later Piper decided to go check on Prue and when she was leaving the room Phoebe suddenly cried out: "Piper, look! It moved!"

Piper turned around and smiled. "You are always the one who is moving it!"

"No, it really moved!"

"Don't be a child, it can't mo…" Piper didn't finish her sentence when she saw that the pointer really made a slight move.

"Jesus! You have the power of persuasion, Phoebe!"

"I told you it moved! Let Prue see too!"

Piper rushed out from the room calling for the elder sister, but by the time they came into the room the pointer on the board had stopped. Phoebe held a piece of paper with the letters "M-O-O-N" on it. Prue looked at her sisters with her skeptical eyes. "You were always the one to move it, Phoebe. The moon is very bright today, you must have looked at the sky before you started to move it"

"I swear I didn't even touch it!"

"Okay, let it be your way. I'm tired, good night to both of you" And with that Prue left the living room.

"She is not always like that, it's just that she is worried about you…" Piper wanted her sisters to be a little warmer to each other.

"It's okay, I know it. We need to work it out, but later. Firstly we should understand what it means!"

"I don't know, Phoebe, really. Do you think it can be your imagination?"

"That's what Prue would say, you have to think!"

"I will think about it later, it's too late. Moreover, I'm afraid of such things, you know that. I will feel safer when I wake up tomorrow, so I will go to sleep. You should get some sleep too, don't sit here too long"

"Good night! I love you!" Phoebe hugged her sister and came back to the board. She spent the next thirty minutes thinking about the word. What would it mean? She looked in the window and realized it was the full moon. But what would the full moon mean to her and her sisters? They didn't really pay attention to such things. She started to roam about the room till she spotted the old chest of Grams. "Oh my God, that must be it!" Phoebe rushed to it and touched the moon engraved under the lock. "There must be a way to open it" she thought. There should be some connection between the spirit board that also had a moon on it and the fact that tonight was the full moon. Phoebe took the board in hands and looked at the inscription on the back of it. It said "To my three beautiful girls. May this give you the light to find the shadows. The power of three will set you free. Love, Mom" Phoebe kneeled before the chest and started to murmur: "The power of three, the power of three… Help me open this chest. I sound like a madman, do I? Maybe Prue is right and that is just my imagination" Phoebe always believed in such things as magic and fantastic creatures, good and evil, but she was the only one of the three sisters and Prue would laugh about it. Phoebe didn't have any proof, so she doubted whether she was right sometimes and Piper was too afraid to discuss something like that. Phoebe gave a sign and tried to open the chest for the last time. And it opened. She rounded her eyes in disbelief and cast a look inside. There was an old book in it. It was thick and had an ancient sign on the cover. Phoebe opened it on the front page, it said "The Book of Shadows". She turned the page and started to read aloud:

_"Hear now the words of the witches, the secrets we hid in the night, the oldest of Gods are invoked here, the great work of magic is sought. In this night and in this hour, I'll call upon the ancient power, bring your powers to we sisters three, we want the power, give us the power."_

Phoebe was so excited that she wanted to wake up her sisters but then realized they needed rest. She would continue reading and show them the book first thing in the morning. They will believe her when they see the book. It made a strange impression on Phoebe: when she took it in her hands it seemed to her that the book wasn't just an object. It was something way more important. It felt like her life had changed the moment she saw the book. And, indeed, it had.

Scott felt woke up in the middle of the night in the woods. He rose and looked around. He didn't see a road or any signs of life. The dream he had before he woke up was one of the most real and most horrible. Scott sat back on the ground and buried his face into his hands. He hurt Allison in his dream. He didn't just hurt her, he _killed_ her. He could still feel the smell of her blood as if it his dream was reality. He had never been so scared. What if he really _did_ hurt her? It was the full moon. Anything could happen on the night of the full moon. He could kill someone. He could get out of control and shift in front of his mother. He could meet a hunter in the woods. The full moon was dangerous for him and everyone in the city. And there was a reason his life turned into hell. And the reason was Derek Hale. All Scott could think about was getting revenge. Derek must be punished. Stiles would probably say that Scott was crazy to try to beat someone like him. He was scary and dangerous. After the night Scott was turn they wanted to prove Derek's fault. Scott felt the smell of a body near Derek's house and one night they tried to found the body thinking it was a part of the dead girl's body – the one that had been murdered right before Scott was bitten. But they found there a wolf. Stiles, being a big fan of werewolf movies, saw a flower of Wolfsbane and touched it. Then they realized that the wolf was surrounded by a rope which made a spiral and when they removed it the wolf turned into a young woman. As they found out later, when Derek Hale was in jail, it was his sister Laura's body. It had been several days since Derek was out of jail, because, as Sheriff Stilinski said, the cause of Laura's death was an animal bite and Derek was "human". He must have been at his house. Scott could feel it. His mind was blurred, he just felt the urgent need to get to Derek and make him suffer.

Scott got to Derek's house in 3 minutes. He ran as fast as a jaguar never would be able to. He looked up at the windows on the second floor having a strange feeling that Derek was there. "I know you can hear me! You've ruined my life, Derek!"

When Derek opened the door, his face was unreadable. Scott was furious. If he could burn Derek with his gaze, there would have been only ashes at the front door of the old house. "I know what you did! You killed these people!"

"I didn't kill them" Derek´s answer was sharp and short.

"Like you didn't kill your _sister_?" Scott made a step closer.

"My sister was missing" Scott heard a low groan. "I came here looking for her. I found her in pieces, being used as bait to catch me".

"I think you killed her and that poor girl. I'm gonna tell everyone, starting with the sheriff"

"I didn't kill them" The groan became louder.

"Did _I_ kill the last victim?" A sudden realization came upon Scott.

"Neither of us did. It's not your fault, and it's not mine".

"But you've ruined my life! You're the one who bit me!"

"No, I'm _not_. There's another. It's called an _Alpha_. It's the most dangerous of our kind. You and I, we're betas. The Alpha bit you, you're part of his pack now. It's you, Scott, you're the one he wants to become more powerful".

Scott tried to pull his thoughts together. Can Derek's word be true?

"Remember the night you were bitten. Remember his smell. Remember his eyes." At this words Derek's eyes flashed blue. "Imagine being there again".

Scott closed his eyes and tried to arouse his memories from that night. He saw glowing red eyes and heard a groan. The voice was different, it wasn't Derek's groan. And the smell was not the same. He could feel how strong the werewolf who bit him was. He felt how his blood became cold at one thought of what the Alpha could do to him. Or to people he cared about. He looked at Derek. "Is there a way to beat him?"

"We need to do this _together_. You and I."

"But I am useless! I can't control myself! I ended up in the woods today, and I don't remember how! I had this dream… about hurting someone I care about. Tell me the truth, Derek. Am I gonna hurt someone?" "Yes" "Could I _kill_ someone?" "Yes" "Am I gonna _kill_ someone?" "Probably".

Scott felt tears in his eyes and looked away.

"Look I can show you how to control the shift, even on a full moon. I can show you how to remember what you do during the full moon. Go back to the place you woke up tonight. Let your senses – your sight, smell, touch – let them remember _for_ you".

"That's it?" asked Scott, slightly hesitating.

"Do you want to know what happened?"

"I just want to know if I hurt anyone"

"No, you don't. You want to know if you'll hurt _her_".

* * *

><p><strong>So, this is it! Hope you liked it! Please, review! I am open to suggestions, criticism and discussion and I wish I could meet new interesting people here. ;) Bye!<strong>


End file.
